Shadow and Sand
by CURSEDvenus
Summary: [GaaraXOOC] SHE was hurt, for a reason she did not know. HE had to save his name... A month with feelings gathering in places they never were before... Shall shadow meet sand?
1. A female shadow user

**"Shadow and Sand"

* * *

**

**(A/N): **Konichiwa, minna-san! How's all of you? I don't have much to say, but enjoy! This fanfic is dedicated to my besty friendy Naveah. She really likes Gaara so I tried my best to do a fanfic with her in it. Of course, as OOC. YOU BETTER LIKE THIS WORK OF ART!!!! -looks around- WHEREVER YOU ARE!!!! . Me hyper! I don't expect many to read this fanfic since I'm putting all the chapters at once, no updating since I finished this in like 2 days or so… NYAAAA!!!! I think It's worth reading though. Gaara IS in it, and you should all know how hard it is to put the dude in romance… KYAAAAA!!!!

Anyways, thanks for everything Nav! Hope you like this fanfic! Now to do the one for liu-san!!! WHOOOHOOOO!!!! -runs around in circles-… See ya in school then!! Ja ne!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto nor do I own cookies 0.o… I don't even own the OOC here. She's my friend! Why in the name of hidden leaf would I own her???????

**Genre: **Romance and a slight of something I don't know… Drama? Angst? You tell me.

**Rating: **T, for slight use of language.

**Summary: **Read the introduction for Kami's sake! What are you? Blind? Kyuu .… I'm innocent.

...Enjoy…

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**"A female shadow user"**

_**"Love does nothing but bring shit to the lives of people"**_

If you have already heard this saying before reading it now, then you might have an idea to who I am. That sentence in itself explains my demeanor, how I think, and especially, what I think about emotions.

I have been tricked so many times by that… "love." It pulls me over and over again, leading me to one person then the next. And all I am able to do is to respond to each and every tug, following, as they say… "What your heart desires." But now, I can not take it any longer. Every time I feel something for a person, either I run away or try to change the feeling into the exact opposite… "Hatred." This as a matter of fact, works.

Oh, you might be wondering who I really am right? Well then, gomen for not introducing myself.

My name is Nara Natsume. A 14 year old girl who has gone through a lot that you do not want to bother me nor have anything to do with me.

Oh, don't get me wrong… I don't HATE having company or the fact that people are beside me, it's just… I never feel secure when I am the center of attention. But let's just get back to the point…

As you may have noticed, I have the same clan name as that shadow user, Shikamaru. He's my cousin. He is also one of the closest people to me… always there when I need help or assistance.

A lot has happened to me for the past 14 years of my life. But just to make a long story short, I am not really an inhabitant of Konoha. As you might have guessed, I ran away from my village, but I only did so to explore the world more. I hate feeling like I am being held in a cage, so the moment I became genin, I ran far away. I am now a missing-nin. Or so I am in the files of the leaf village. But if you were to announce my rank, I think I would be in Chuunin, soon to be Jounin. I did take exams though, from different villages of course. And most were quite amusing, none really a waste of my time.

Since I am from Nara, I have the bloodline to use shadow techniques, I have also learned various jutsus from more than just Konoha, some of which the Hokage herself will be unable to master. I am not proud of such a minor thing though, since I have no use for such strong attacks. I do not care about how strong I am. All I want is to… Is to… what do I want?

"Ugh… what are you doing here again, Natsume?"

There he goes again, complaining about God knows what.

"I don't know really. Figured I'd visit you…"

I replied honestly, looking at my lazy cousin with my brown eyes.

"You do know that you're a missing-nin right? I could report you to Tsunade-sama."

"We both know that you wouldn't."

Really, I don't know why boys have to do this all the time. Acting all tough instead of shutting up.

"Smart kunoichi… Too troublesome huh?"

"Shikamaru's famous words."

I stand up, brushing away the few specs of dust that managed to reach my outfit. This is how it's been for 2 years. I come visit my cousin every week, and then run off to any village I happen to stumble by.

One of the few which have come to be frequently visited by me would be Mist, Sand, and sometimes Snow country, which is currently being called Spring country. Ask Naruto and his team mates why.

I quickly handed my cousin a letter, a thing we were both used to doing every time I visited. It was to be given to Hinata and Ino, my two best friends. It is impossible for me to talk to them face to face, so this is how I keep in contact with them, writing a letter every week and giving it to my cousin to hand it over to them.

"Ja, Shikamaru… I'll see you in a week's time then."

"Yeah."

Little did I know that I would not be seeing him next week.

It is almost midnight by the time I reach Suna. It is closer to Konoha than mist, so I decided to see what I could do there for a few weeks.

I've known Suna for almost a year and a half now, able to walk through its streets without fear of being found out by the people.

You should already know by now, but I am also quite close to the three, well, to be honest, only two of the famous siblings who come from here.

The first would be Temari, she is a lot like me so it is nice to hang around with her, and the second would be Kankouro, one of my other best friends, although all he likes to do is annoy me and ask me about my love life.

As for Gaara, I am sorry to say this but I despise him… I utterly hate him… WORD for WORD. Do not ask for the reason, you shall know why soon.

"Well, well, well… look at what the circus brought in… what brings you here all of a sudden, Natsume?"

Yes, these people do NOT use suffixes.

I turn around to face that same purple painted puppeteer and roll my eyes annoyingly,

"You know what, Kankouro? That's the oldest statement in the book. As for your question, I missed you. Happy?"

The 15 year old boy just stared at me with those cat eyes and blinked a number of times, his mouth agape.

"Uh-huuuuh… Temari! The delivery boy's here!"

I roll my eyes once again, trying so very hard to keep in my laugh. It really amazes me. How Kankouro can keep such a good act on. For awhile there, I thought he was embarrassed to hear that I missed him. But he was just acting it, once again. In reality, he was just trying to find the right words to respond me. And he succeeded yet another time. He was able to make a fool out of me, not the opposite. And for a whole year and a half, I have been trying to do the same thing to him. Trying some way to beat the purple painted face's words. But he's just too cunning… but don't get me wrong, so am I.

* * *

**May: **Why, how fascinating! You finished one chapter already!! I'm proud!!!

Anyways, there really is no use to do these author notes since I will not be updating. I am quite sure that by the time you read this, all 7 chapters will already be there, waiting to be selected for your beautiful eyes to read .

Review if you like. They are appreciated, though not needed at all. This was done for a friend not for your nor my satisfaction! So take a hint and… eat pepper mint!! It rhymes!!! YATTA!!!!

Sorry if I seem rude. I just feel like being a pest now. Heehee…

Hope you all enjoyed the beginning. Now click that thingie that selects chapters and go to number 2… .

Take care


	2. Hate with Hate

**"Shadow and Sand"

* * *

**

**(A/N): **Here's the next chapter… Are you sleeping on the computer yet, Nav? Is it really that bad? Heehee… just kidding…

**Disclaimer: **The only things I own are the things I own, from them… Naruto is not included.

…Enjoy…

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**"Hate with Hate"**

It's been 3 days since my arrival to Suna for a short visit. I have been having a good time actually. Temari and Kankouro are really good to me. They never let me feel bored or lonely.

I have yet to see Gaara since he is currently on a mission in some unknown place. To be honest, I hope he never comes back.

Maybe I should explain why I hate him so much, even though I DID say that you would see.

Well, you might think it's stupid to hold such a strong grudge against some one especially in my case.

I did mention before that I dislike "love" right? Well then, guess who I first fell in love with in the 14 years I have been in the universe? If you guessed Gaara, then you must be incredibly smart, to an extent.

It's true. I fell in love with him at that time 2 years ago, when he fought against Rock Lee in the Chuunin matches. Yes, it's true that I was already a missing-nin at that time, but I DID watch the matches from my perspective.

And when I saw Gaara fight, it just struck me. Not the immediate "love at first sight.", but the feeling of wanting to get to know that somebody more.

The reasons? One, he was and still is mind you, handsome to the extreme. Two, he never lets his emotions take control over his actions, that's if he ever had emotions. I respect that in a person.

Three, he's different from the males in Konoha. I don't really know in what way, but he is.

I don't want to say what happened in detail, but I never got my chance. I tried getting closer to him, but all he would do is threaten to kill me. So one day when I think I went over the line by bothering him over here in Suna, the next day, when I went to visit my cousin Shikamaru, I found a small sand gourd next to my unconscious cousin which I immediately knew that it was Gaara who had made it, with a small note next to him saying:

_To Nara, (the girl):_

_--_

_See what happens when I get annoyed? _

_It seems to me that you do not care about your well being,_

_So if you bother me again, the shadow user over there would be more _

_Then just in a deep sleep._

_--_

_Gaara of the dessert_

Yes. I have not forgotten what was written in that small yet painful note. I even remember that it was written with blood. My cousin's blood to be precise.

After that, I tried my best, like I said in the beginning, to change my emotion into "hatred", which worked. A month later, I was able to re-enter Suna without any problems of being afraid to confront Gaara.

The last time I spoke to him was the day I annoyed him too much. Not one word was shared between us after that, even though I was a frequent visitor of both his sister and brother.

My hatred for him is unexplainable. I am not that emotional, so I did not end up hating him because he had hurt my cousin, but I did feel angry at first. But that itself did not push me to hate Gaara.

I also do not hate him for writing such a mean note. I was hurt, but just like how he hurt Shikamaru, it wasn't a good enough reason to hate him.

So I guess that the only logical explanation for such a strong feeling for some one, especially if that some one was once a person I loved would be because I was running away. Running away from whatever there was to be fleeing from.

I looked up at the blue sky and sighed deeply. The weather was pretty good in Suna that day, no sand storm actually. This was kind of a relief since I was getting annoyed from the constant brown surroundings and such.

I tied my wavy brown hair up, making sure not scratch my scalp with my rather sharp nails.

I anticipated that today would be boring since Kankouro went to visit Konoha, he said he was going to check out some girls there or something… I don't want to know really. And Temari went with him, to visit a certain spiky haired, lazy shinobi, which oh so very coincidentally was my cousin. So I stayed behind, knowing that if I went, Temari would not be able to speak to Shikamaru alone.

So it looked like I had a lot to do that day, sarcastically speaking of course.

Why they send me to these useless and much too easy missions, still ceases to amaze me. Why couldn't they send one of the Chuunins? Why couldn't they send even one of the Genins? Why do they have to send some one who is about to become Kazekage?

I like doing missions, but I like doing them when they are not a waste of my time. Now using my sand to build fast barriers so that rats will not make their way through into some kitchen is most definitely a waste of time.

Ah well, what's done is done. I just want to get back home and do nothing really. Get ready for that exam to see if I'm ready to be Kazakage would be okay, but I do not want to go on any missions like that anymore.

I just hope that when I get there, I do not find Kankouro rummaging through my items and I do not find Temari day dreaming about some boy in Konoha. And last but not least, I do not want to see that face… that… annoying thing! Nara Natsume… I have no idea why, but just seeing her agitates me. It's true that she no longer bothers me; she doesn't even look at me, but still… I do not like the idea of having a girl I do not care about come in and out of my house whenever she wills. She might be friends with my siblings, but she pays no respect whatsoever to me. I don't care of she holds a grudge against me, but it just gets annoying. I mean, she's been visiting the village for a year and a half now, and I am still like a wall to her… it's not my loss though. I don't care either way, it's just… I DO get annoyed!

I open the door to my house and quickly close the door behind me. I do not want the elders to find out I have come back since they will waste no time in giving me yet another mission.

I turn to the kitchen since the smell of hot bread is strong. Maybe Temari is cooking something.

My eyes suddenly turn cold like always as I register the sight in front of me. It was her. She was sitting by the kitchen bench, eating bread… and ignoring the fact that I had just come back. Her back was not facing the door I just entered through mind you.

I took a deep breath, it was time I said something to her. But don't get me wrong. I am still Sabaku no Gaara.

"What are you doing here?" My voice came out so cold that a mere teenaged girl would have run away from the intense tension.

But what do I get? Nothing except another bite from the bread and a sip from the recently brewed coffee.

My eyes twitch angrily as I try to control my fury,

"I'm not going to ask again."

After two whole minutes of pure silence I snapped. I grasped her body with my sand harshly, letting her coffee spill on the floor and letting the mug it was in shatter into pieces. Good thing too, some of the pieces managed to reach her skin and it cut it somewhat deeply. But she remained calm, not an expression of fear on her face. But that did not matter to me.

"Why will you not answer me?" I ask angrily, my grasp on her tightening every minute.

She closes her eyes in pain, whimpering softly while my sand encloses her body.

"You told me not to bother you."

I kept my expression fixed, anger and coldness clinging to it.

"Not answering my questions IS bothering me."

She opens her eyes and surprisingly, she shoots me a mocking glare, making my veins pop even more.

"When you told me not to bother you, I was not aware under what category you specified "bother", so I just created my own understanding."

I snapped again, making my grasp tighter then needed, and in the process, bruising her chest, and braking two of her thigh bones. She did not scream loudly, but she did make sounds of pain.

I realized what I had just done and it hit me. If the elders find out that I attacked another ninja, whether or not the person was from Suna, the possibility of being Kazekage would go dreadfully low.

I released my ferocious grasp on her, making her fall weakly onto the ground.

"That's what happens when I get bothered."

I said in mono tone, trying to keep my green eyes away from the sick sight in front of me. Yet another one of my work of arts.

I walked towards the panting girl, unsure of what I was to do next.

"Let's get that fixed."

I said annoyingly, picking the girl up in no way whatsoever affectionately.

This is what I get as soon as I come back from a crappy mission… Lucky me.

* * *

**May: **NEXT CHAPTER!!! GO! GO! GO! GOOOOOO!!!

Review if you wish.

Take care


	3. Thanking Ice

**"Shadow and Sand"

* * *

**

**(A/N): **By the way, to those who think Gaara is OOC, I know… no need to remind me. DO YOU KNOW HOW FREAKIN HARD IT IS TO DO A ROMANCE WITH HIM???? It's… hard.

**Disclaimer: **Who? Me? Own Naruto?... should I lie?

…Enjoy…

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**"Thanking Ice"**

It hurt. It hurt so much. But I was not about to show my weakness to some one I hated. Not in this lifetime. So I tried my best to hold in my voice, making only slight whimpers here and there.

What had gotten into him? He never used to talk to me, let alone get mad to this extent. Now, he was carrying me harshly to wherever he was going, after he had broken some of my bones, and let some pieces of the mug pierce my skin. I just wanted to ask him, not rudely of course… "What's wrong Gaara?"

The sun was already half way through its daily rotation, making the time around noon I think. The sun was out and clouds were barely seen outside. But I did not see any of this. I just thought so since the house was full of light and not a single shadow loomed over the sun-lit windows.

Gaara quickly placed me on his sister's bed, not caring whether or not my head could just hit something hard. I closed my eyes in pain as tears started to gather around my brown eyes. He was being too harsh and I didn't even do anything… I hate you, Sabaku no Gaara.

She was such a weakling, eyes closing shut just because I placed her on the bed. If she really was a kunoichi she would be grateful that I was actually trying to help. But all I saw in her eyes was confusion and hurt, two things I did not like seeing in anyone.

I sighed as I quickly thought up of a plan. This was all a waste of my time. The mission, the reasoning with the Nara girl, and this… trying to see what could help her. Of course, I have my reasons.

As an idea quickly flashed through my mind, I shot the brown haired girl an angry glare, telling her with my green eyes to stay where she was and to wait. And from the looks of it, she understood since all she did was bite her bottom lip and nod weakly, pain written all over her face.

I disappeared from the girl's sight to end up in front of my house. I was going to call one of the elders. Of course, she would be a medic-nin.

Ten minutes after my disappearance, I was standing next to the window in my sister's room with the medic-nin aiding Nara. I had to lie though. All I said was that on my way back to Suna from my mission, I happened to stumble onto a fainted girl, and because I was curious and because the sight was just too much for me to ignore, I brought her here for her wounds to heal. Guess what the medic-nin told me? "That's great, Gaara-san! You're beginning to act like a wise and kind Kazekage already!" I wanted to barf right there and then.

I did not feel any guilt, but the mere imagination of me being kind was just horrifying. Even my siblings would agree.

I took a quick glance at the sleeping girl whose bones needed a whole month to reconnect. I hated the idea, but it looked like she would be staying here for another four weeks. Joy.

At least she'll be here when I become Kazekage. I want her to be afraid from me, to show her that if she ever wants to enter this village, she will have to go through me first. And if she gets scared enough, maybe THAT will keep her away from Suna… forever.

I opened my eyes painfully, knowing that as soon as I gained my conscious, my bones were far from being healed. As I let the sun's rays enter my view, I already knew that it was afternoon, making it around three hours since that medic-nin came to heal me.

I felt awful. My eyes felt heavy, I felt like half of my blood supply had just been sucked out of me, and I also felt jumbled inside, meaning that I felt like my organs and bones were in places they were not supposed to be. But it was all just my imagination; I guess it was from all the pain.

I turned around slowly, hoping to find the boy that had caused this somewhere in the room I was in. And sure enough, he was there… reading some book about Kami knows what. I was so mad at him, but I still had a heart. I was glad that he did not just kick me out of Suna and leave me to find somewhere else for the inhabitants of that place to take care of me. I was almost certain that the Gaara I knew would do that. But it looks like that once again, I was fooled. Or maybe he did this for some reason I have yet to find out. Either way, I still had to do my part…

"Arigato."

I whispered out pathetically, my voice coming out like croaks. I didn't add anything else to that word of gratitude but a small smile, one I used when I didn't mean all of what I just said.

All Gaara did was look my way coldly and smirk evilly as my smile faded away. I knew that he'd do this if I tried to pay him any respect.

"I was the cause of all of this, and you thank me?"

The question did not hit me hard. Instead, it made me smile to myself; of course he wouldn't accept any gratitude from me. What was I thinking?

"You didn't leave me to die outside. Isn't that a good reason for me to thank you?" I asked confidently, trying to hide the pain at the back of my throat.

He again shot me a cold glare and smirked evilly yet again.

"I have my reasons."

And with that, he disappeared with a puff of smoke dust, making me both confused and a bit angry.

That was… unexpected. Her? Thanking me? I just wanted to laugh. But as you all should already know, Gaara does not laugh freely… ever.

She never even looked at me before this and she was even better then me at pretending I wasn't there every time she visited. But after I had almost killed her, she thanks me for not leaving her to die. What does she think I am? Stupid? I have a reputation to keep, even though I barely had one to start with but yeah…

To me, that girl was just so mysterious. I never wanted to know her nor did I ever think about her, but I just realize these things. And her coming almost every week to visit my brother and sister definitely leaves an impression.

She was not bright like that cotton candy haired kunoichi over in Konoha, nor was she shy like the Hyuuga heiress. She had her own personality like every one else. Hey, don't get the wrong idea. Like I said, I just see these things. I do not think about her until something comes up. I would never do such a ridiculous thing.

Anyways, she was cunning like Temari, but she wasn't as talkative. She could be cold at times, but she only did so to her rivals. Who I have yet to find out… She also cares about her looks, never coming over to Suna unless her hair was brushed and washed properly. She also likes to put a thin layer of black eyeliner almost all the time.

She was quite funny if I do recall my brother's words clearly, she seemed to be able to make the house full of my sister's and my brother's laughs every time she came, which was ALSO one of the annoying traits in her. You know what? A lot of the things in that Nara girl were annoying. Don't ask why.

But the strange thing is that I knew all these things about her from before, but now, they were all hitting my brain at the same time.

Please don't tell me that I'm starting to feel something for her either than hatred. I don't want to think anything about her except that. Not "dislike", not "whatever", not "Anger", not "Trust", "not "like"… NOTHING except hatred.

* * *

**M ay: **NEXT!!!!

Reviews are accepted, not all appreciated.

Take care


	4. Shadow Dancing

**"Shadow and Sand"

* * *

**

**(A/N): **What should I say? Ah! One thing for those who read all my stories, sorry about the delay on "Secrets of the Uzumaki". I'm having a writer's block on that one. It's about my favorite pairing, so I want it to be good.

**Disclaimer: **Do donkeys fly?

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**"Shadow Dancing"**

I haven't seen Temari and Kankouro for a week now. It looks like they got caught up in something in Konoha. I didn't like the thought though. It meant that I had three more weeks to spend with crutches, with only Gaara for company, which he wasn't really good at doing mind you.

It was around 10 in the evening when I decided to spend the night on the rooftop. I liked the weather that evening and I hadn't been out since that incident 7 days ago. I quickly put some decent clothes on, tied my hair up as neatly as I can, and then I made my way to the rooftop, careful not to make too much noise with my temporary wooden crutches.

It was peaceful. Something I was not very used to. I liked chaos and stuff like that, but I also liked having my share of quietness, so this is not all that weird to me. I breathed in softly, closing my eyes and concentrating onto my shadow. As soon as I knew I was ready, I opened my eyes and looked down. I smiled happily as I realized that my old habit and talent was still in me.

Shadow dancing.

I would do this every time I felt positive, making my shadow grow large, and letting it dance gracefully on whatever was below me. Let it be grass of concrete. I loved doing it.

I remember when I was around 11 years old, I would sit with Ino and Hinata and we would all share our abilities in a graceful presentation, of course, one that no one would see.

Hinata would sing melodically, seeing that that was HER talent.

Ino would play the flute calmly, since she loved it and she was so good at it too.

And I would let my shadow dance with both the song and the tune, letting the whole thing actually turn out quite amazing. I miss doing that.

So as I let my mind fly back through the beautiful moments in my past, I let my shadow dance freely, hands gracefully waving in the air, and feet moving in pattern with every swing of the arm.

I watched intensely at the dancing shadow, my eyes ignoring the fact that my mind was telling it to pull away and to mind my own business. It was… I don't know how to explain since I have never commented anyone on anything before. But all I could say was that the dance was worth seeing, even **I **couldn't take my eyes of it.

I closed my eyes in disturbance, trying to push away any thoughts that were trying to register in my mind about the shadow AND the girl behind it.

I did the one thing that would help, I think… go out there and confront.

"You can't dance like that?"

I asked the girl coldly, my eyes still on the swaying shadow.

I thought that the dancing would stop as soon as the girl heard my voice, but to my surprise it continued, not bothered at all with my existence.

"No."

Came the simple and calm reply. I glanced back at the Nara, my face void from any emotion. Her face was calm and soothing; she was sitting politely, legs crossed and eyes on her dancing shadow. It didn't look like she was mad at me so I figured that I'd try something. I liked the way the shadow looked anyways, so I thought I'd make it look even better.

"Stretch and make the shadow of my sand bigger."

I said in mono tone, standing a few feet away from the shadow user.

"Why?"

"Let it over lap your shadow."

I ignored her question and continued to tell her what to do.

"Should I make it thin?"

She asked calmly, not bothered with my somewhat mean tone.

"Mhm."

I controlled the sand in my gourd and let thin waves play in my hands. The moment it was out, the girl made its shadow over lap her dancing one and made it thinner.

"Let it stay like that and do not control it, and let yours continue dancing." I ordered one last time, glancing briefly at the girl sitting beside my standing figure. I sat down and let the sand in my hands play around each other, knowing that as soon as the Nara returned to watching the shadow, she was indeed happy.

It was amazing. My shadow was still dancing gracefully, but something was new. As my shadow did even better moves than before, thin yet seeable waves surrounded it, making the image seem like my shadow was dancing either with water or sand. And it was believable too. It looked so wonderful.

It was graceful, beautiful, and sad too. The dance was slow so it made it look like a dance someone would do if she was down.

I glanced back at Gaara beside me, of course not too near, and to my surprise; he looked serious at what he was doing. His eyes were fixed onto the shadows while his hands played with the sand that came out from his gourd. I want to know why he was doing this; I want to know what made him actually come up here to talk to me. But again, all I was able to do was to thank him. I didn't want him mad at me again, and I certainly didn't want any more bones broken.

"Arigato."

I whispered out half kindly, my eyes returning to watch the shadows.

I didn't expect a response so when he said,

"Don't thank me.", I was surprised. Although it was not a "you're welcome" or even a meaningful "whatever", he still replied. This was not him really. Or at least the Gaara that I knew and hated.

I smiled to myself and continued to watch for half an hour. I didn't even get near being bored and by the looks of it, neither did Gaara, or else he could have gotten mad and screamed at me for wasting his time or something like that. But this WAS a bloodline and it used chakra, so I had to stop at some point.

"Gaara? My chakra's almost done. I'm going to stop now."

I looked back at Gaara to see if he got annoyed by what I said, but before I could even turn around, he had already stopped and returned his sand into his gourd and he was walking away towards the stairs that leaded back into the house.

"Sleep."

He said coldly, not bothering to look back from where he was heading.

I nodded silently, and stopped my bloodline from working, letting my shadow shrink back to normal. As I closed my eyes and readied myself to sleep up on the rooftop, I smirked happily.

Sabaku no Gaara was changing.

* * *

**May: **CHAPTER 5, HERE I COME!!!!

Review as you like, no grudge will be held against you… X.x

Take care


	5. Truth

**"Shadow and Sand"

* * *

**

**(A/N): **So? How's the story so far Nav? I hope you like it… I'm not that good but I tried you know .

**Disclaimer: **One time, I actually saw the cow jump over the moon…

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**"Truth"**

3 days later…

My sister and brother have come back. They have been back for a couple of days now. And they did not hesitate in talking to Nara as soon as they came back. I could see it clearly. Both of them liked the brown haired girl quite a lot.

I asked them what took them so long over in Konoha and they said that they had to stay a little longer since the Hokage over there needed some help in arranging the village. It sounded very suspicious but I don't care.

Either than that, nothing has happened much; unless you count that my emotions are starting to jumble up. Not that I understand them much… but I do know when that happens.

Every time I see HER I remember the shadow dancing, with MY sand's shadow revolving around it. I don't see it to be affectionate, but it annoys me. How I have to have flashbacks of the same thing just because I see her. It's confusing.

We talk to each other at times, actually… more like order each other to do things. We both never succeed, so it's really useless. But we still talk, unlike before. Unfortunately, my brother and sister realize this and won't stop asking me about what's going on. I do not say anything but the truth. I just thought that if it really was THAT annoying to have someone in your house who you dislike so much, it would be better if I could cool down a bit by talking to SUCH person. It actually helps. But being Temari and Kankouro, they do not believe me…

"Gaara, Temari says that you are needed by the elders today."

Her voice breaks the silence in my room with her opening my door without even knocking and telling me something I already know. But even though my anger reaches above the level of humanity, I simply shift in my seat, signaling the Nara that I understood what she had said and that she needs to leave.

It seemed like she was good at reading my actions since every time I did something which had another thing behind it, she would do exactly what I had in mind. In this case, closing my door and walking away.

That night, when I returned from the elder's place, I found a coffee on the kitchen bench with a small note beside it:

_Gaara,_

_This coffee should still be hot by the time you get here._

_I have gone out with Temari and Kankouro to train in the outskirts of Suna._

_Just thought I'd tell you._

_--_

_The Nara._

I smirked as I put the note down and sipped some coffee. She knew that I never called her by her name so she tried to be sarcastic with it. I have to admit, she's pretty good. She might surpass Kankouro one day… just maybe.

I have never seen her actually fight and by the way her shadow danced, she looked good for a Chuunin. But I did not care, I was just saying.

But as I took the last sip from the coffee 5 minutes after I had found it, it hit me. She was becoming too comfortable around here, and so was I… in HER presence. It was all very wrong.

I had to do something… fast.

The next day, I skipped breakfast, even though I do not eat as much. I know Shukaku is dead, but I don't really have a big appetite.

I was not in a good mood that day, but what really flared me was when Nara casually came up to me and asked me about the whereabouts of the mug I had used the night before.

"It's in the sink."

I answered coldly, my green eyes sending daggers into her body.

She changes the position of her eyes from the sink to my orbs and frowns.

"You in a bad mood?"

She asks, apparently not realizing that that was THE wrong thing to say to a person like me. I quickly bring my sand out, controlling it to strangle her neck. I was planning on choking her until she begs me to stop and says that she will not bother me again, but a millimeter before it could even touch her skin, I suddenly stop and glance down at the ground below us. My temper is terrible.

I return the sand into my gourd and quickly walk away from the confused and slightly frightened girl. She must be thinking what had gotten into me since I haven't looked that intensely at her for a week and a half now. She still has her crutches and she still has some scars from the mug pieces, so I don't know what I was thinking when I wanted to hurt her.

Now I remember! I said I would do something about the whole "comfortable" situation. I just didn't know that this would be my plan.

I don't believe myself. 4 days later, and I have already threatened to hurt her 2 more times than the first. The second was when she made my sister and brother laugh too hard that the sound came into MY room. I quickly got up from my chair and marched towards her, sending my sand to make a barrier around her. I stopped myself then too. I don't understand… why do I?

The third was when she was a bit sick and she accidentally dropped a plate on the kitchen floor. I also tried to hurt her then, still stopping at the last minute. I'm very confused by now… why is it that I hesitate at hurting a person? I NEVER hesitated in simply killing some one before, why now? And all I want to do is teach her a lesson. Not kill her.

It is that afternoon when my brother barges into my room and jumps onto my bed, saying words my ears couldn't really hear since I paid no attention to him. But when he started changing the subject, I got mad.

"What do you think of Natsume?"

He asks happily. Those cat eyes narrowing playfully at me.

"Go away."

I reply, not bothering to say it cold enough.

"She's pretty cute don't you think?"

He asks me, ignoring me like how Nara does when I push her away.

"Looks like a tree."

I just want him to leave me alone. I'm trying to read about how things go on when you're a Kazekage, and he's trying to talk about some one who I want to hurt so badly.

"Lies! You know she looks good! You're just embarrassed!"

A few of my nerves flash bright red as I try to keep my temper low. At this rate, Kankouro should be careful. His life may be on the line.

I ignore him though, letting a 3 minute silence session pass by.

But before I know it, he's standing up and pointing at me accusingly with a huge grin on his face saying,

"Man! You're so slow! You LOVE her bro! You love Natsume! I can see it so clearly!!!"

That's it. He went too far. Without even hesitating once, I control my sand and send him flying to the wall behind my bed, letting my sand constrict him and keeping him in place.

"Stay out of my life."

Those were the last words that escaped my mouth before I left the house, leaving Kankouro to fall down, panting for oxygen.

That was in the afternoon. In the evening, I returned to my room, able to avoid seeing Nara the whole day that day. I sat on my bed and looked at the crescent that decorated the night sky.

But just as I had expected, I was to be disturbed yet again, by my older sister… Joy again.

I ignored her, even when she started talking about Nara. She was different from Kankouro so I could stand her, at least a bit more than him.

"You know she's leaving after a week right?"

Her first words were, making me stiffen in my seated position.

She didn't leave any time for me to respond since she knew that I wouldn't anyway. She just kept on going on.

"She's a wanderer. I wonder where she'll be going next."

"Poor girl doesn't like being in one place for long."

I smirked inwardly. I agreed with that. I could see it in her eyes that one month was too long for her to stay in one village.

"Kankouro's going to miss her."

"So am I."

Yeah, they were good friends. Like I said, they were alike.

"She's been worried about stuff lately."

"Says that you've been stressing."

What does that shadow user know?

My sister kept on going for half an hour; saying things all connected to that one girl. I didn't get annoyed though. It was worth listening to. It's ironic isn't it? Here I am, listening to my sister about the one girl I thought I hated so much, and even agreeing with Temari.

After half an hour of talking, Temari said one sentence that really woke me up, that suddenly let my eyes widen in shock.

"She loved you once."

My sister left right after that, leaving me on my bed to actually ponder over her words…

_She loved you once…

* * *

_

**May: **CHAPTER 6!!! GET READY!!!!

Review if your fingers are not failing you…

Take care


	6. Realization dawns the shadow

**"Shadow and Sand"

* * *

**

**(A/N): **Just one more chapter… yes, yes… you can do it! You just have to believe in yourself… (How lame can I get?)

**Disclaimer: **The day math is no longer included in the school curriculum is the day I own the candy store!!!

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**"Realization dawns the shadow"**

I was starting to feel better every day, thank god. I always felt pain in the night so I was really glad. Just walking was a total pain in the ass. That day when I went with Temari and Kankouro to train, I thought I would have died right there and then. They told me that it was for the best to keep me in top shape, whether or not I was injured.

I was also starting to feel insecure. I needed to go out and explore once again. One month really is too long. I couldn't wait till I left Suna. The first reason, I already mentioned, and the second is because I wanted to run away from Gaara. He was starting to hate my presence again. And unlike before, he no longer just ignored me; he would threaten me, which was not a very happy idea if you don't mind me saying so.

He was starting to act cold to me again, just like how he was when he had come back from that mission while Temari and Kankouro were in Konoha.

I was sick and tired of trying to ignore Gaara, and I actually started to even appreciate his good manners towards me. But now that it has come to this, I just can't wait to leave.

All of this commotion reminds me of the time I was still living in Konoha, having rivals. I was cold to them, and so were they to me.

The two people I really hated seeing in Konoha were Uchiha Sasuke and Ten-Ten… by the way; I have a question, what the hell is Ten-ten's last name? Anyways, I should probably say why they became my rivals.

Sasuke, because he was just unbearable. He had tons of fan girls and he treated every single one of them like dirt. I'm not asking him to love them in return for their affection, but he should at least respect their feelings for him, whatever the reason may be for them liking him so much. He just thinks too highly of himself.

Ten-ten, because she threatened Hinata to physically, saying that she would use her weapons against her she ever talked badly about Neji. Which we all know Hinata wouldn't even dream of doing anyways. Ten-ten's just weird that way.

I wasn't able to spend a lot of time being their rivals, but it was fun while it lasted. Ten-ten loved fighting with me, and physically too. She could never touch me though. I AM from Nara right?

Sasuke, well… I just loved annoying him. The day he was accidentally kissed by Naruto was the best ever. I wouldn't stop bugging him about it, even when he threatened to kill me. Tough words…

And even though I hated them both, the hatred I had for them didn't even reach a few miles near to the hatred I had for Gaara. He was just… I don't know… another case I guess…

I smile into the sunlight as I hear Kankouro complaining about something. I hope when I leave, Gaara relieves himself from his stress and becomes a good Kazekage. No village deserves a stressed leader. And that's why I said such words.

For the next couple of days, I tried to stay away from Gaara, mainly because I didn't want to get hurt and also because it would be better for him if he kept his temper down. And if that had anything to do with me not being in sight, then I would help.

But it didn't really work; we saw each other the day after. But to my surprise, he did not look at me coldly, instead he glanced at me, and when I looked his way, he would immediately look away and walk to some place else soon after. It continued like this the rest of my stay in Suna.

The night before my departure, I thought deeply of what had happened the past month. Gaara, talking to me, Gaara, hurting me, Gaara watching my shadow dance, Gaara, getting cold again, and finally, Gaara, ignoring me in a weird way.

It was all about him. Most of the things that happened to me while I was in Suna, revolved around him… why?

Why? Why? The question really is why am I so stupid? Why didn't I realize it before? It was all so clear if you really think about it.

Me hating the red haired boy was just another lie, another reason for me to hold onto my pride.

The truth was that I never hated Gaara. True that I changed the emotion 2 years ago from love to something else, but it was not hatred towards Gaara himself. I just hated the fact that I loved Gaara. No apparent reason why, but I just did.

I, Nara Natsume never hated Gaara. I have always loved him, but at the same time, hated the emotion I felt towards him.

_**"Love does nothing but bring shit to the lives of people"**_

It's true… it really is…

* * *

**May: **GAMBETTE!!! YOU CAN DO IT!!! ONE MORE!!!! 

Reviews can be read, but they need to be typed first…

Take care


	7. The last dance

**"Shadow and Sand"

* * *

**

**(A/N): **The last and final chappie! Hope you like it! GET READY FOR MAJOR OOC!!! I have warned you!!! Well, I hope I didn't suck that badly…

**Disclaimer: **(Time to use proper English) I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**"The last dance"**

She was leaving tomorrow. She was going to go to God knows where, and I am pretty sure that she never wants to come back here again, after what she had been put through. I feel sorry that she wouldn't be able to see me become Kazekage. The elders decided to delay it since they realized that I was not doing very well. I was stressing out they say.

But unlike the first time, I don't want her to see me become Kazekage because I want her to be afraid; I just want her to see. Simply put.

It looks like tonight was going to be yet another one without sleep. I have been doing so since the words of my sister entered my mind.

_She loved you once…_

It was so confusing to me. I don't understand emotions. I don't get why she would love me, and when my sister said "once" it sounded like it was in the past. I am pretty sure I still had Shukaku in me then. Who would love a person like me with that thing inside me?

And also from that word, brought the painful realization that it was in the past AND it was over. If she still felt like that for me or not was something unknown. But knowing that some one loved me, even though I don't understand what it means really, it just brings this warmness to my body and soul. It's soothing.

I frown angrily at myself as I stand up and head towards my window. What do I feel for her? I wanted to answer that question before she left.

But I did know one thing… Whatever I felt for her was no longer… "Hatred."

I woke up early in the morning, quickly making my way to the rooftop to register one last memory of this place. I had no idea when I would be back in Suna, definitely not soon, so I wanted to keep something with me, something without Gaara in it. It was just painful to know that I still loved him, when he would never return the feeling back to me.

I breathed in the fresh morning air, free from sand for now. I looked at the horizon and smiled. Suna definitely had a beautiful view of the sun from here.

I thought of the next place I wanted to visit. I was for sure going to go back to Konoha and check up on Shikamaru, skipping everything that happened in the past month. I would just say that I was busy.

I would write another letter to both Ino and Hinata, anticipating a reply for the other one I gave Shikamaru 4 weeks ago.

I was about to return to my normal routine, and I was ready for it.

Her brown hair swayed with the calm breeze, her pure brown eyes glimmering with excitement. She wanted to leave soon, wanted to yet again; explore parts of the world she had not seen before. This was Nara Natsume. A mysterious, wandering missing-nin.

He watched her with his glazed green eyes. He watched in pain as he realized what he has put her through. All the pain and the useless emotions were all his doings, and he didn't even notice it. He never felt like this towards anyone. Not to his brother, his sister, his deceased father OR any of his family members for that matter.

He stepped onto the roof, making sure not to let the girl sense his existence.

He did not know what to say, but he knew that anything that was about to come out of his mouth was bound to be anyone BUT Gaara. So he figured he'd end it fast.

"Do you still feel the same?"

He asked, trying to keep his voice cold but failing, his voice only reaching the level of mono tone.

She spun around and kept her expression void from any affectionate emotion. She was smart so she knew exactly what he was trying to ask her. And to be honest, the brown haired girl was afraid. Afraid of saying her true feelings out loud and destroying everything in front of her. Gaara, and his emotions, those were the two things currently in front of the shadow user.

"Feel the same?"

She repeated the question, not knowing how to answer it herself. His response was a slight nod as he stood facing her, Natsume's back now on the horizon.

"It's all messed up, but yes, I do."

The brown haired girl replied honestly and confidently, her brown eyes staring down at the ground beneath her.

"Do you understand it?"

The sand shinobi asked right after her response, his voice still mono tone and free from coldness.

"No… I am still young to."

And she knew it. She knew the word "love" but she never actually knew what was behind the word. It was full of mysteries and secrets, and Natsume knew that it was early for her to understand it the same way grown ups do.

He smiled inside, satisfied with the girl's answers. Now, it was his turn to be truthful and open.

"Then we are not very different."

Her eyes widened with realization as his words registered in her mind a minute after it was said.

"Gaara…"

Her voice was cracking up again. It wasn't a sign that she was about to cry, Natsume never cried of such trivial things, but it was a sign that she was shocked with the boy's statement. Shocked with happiness and a whole lot of other emotions.

"Before you leave, let's do it one more time."

The red haired boy said calmly, now walking towards the Nara to stand by her side.

"It?"

She asked almost innocently, her brown eyes shining with shear happiness.

"Shadow dancing."

She smiled joyfully as she concentrated on her shadow, making it once again grow, and without him even having to tell her, she had stretched Gaara's sand shadow as well, making it over lap hers.

10 unforgettable minutes were spent with shadows dancing, one, with the figure of a 14 year old wandering girl, and the other, waves of sand surrounding the dancing shadow, adding a lot more effect to the picture than normal dancing.

This was how they showed their feelings for each other.

Nara Natsume and Sabaku no Gaara… who would have known?

"Suna won't be on your list for some time huh?"

The red head asked calmly, right after they had finished their small act of affection.

"No… one month has been long enough."

She replied, neither happily nor sadly.

He took a couple of steps towards her and took out some sand from his gourd yet again. He reached out and touched the girl's face with it, caressing her cheek ever so gently with his smooth sand.

She leaned into the touch, her brown eyes closing as the sand continued to brush her skin.

"Natsume…"

She smiled happily when she heard that. The first time he had said her name was as she anticipated, amazing. It seemed to roll over his tongue magically, giving no hardship whatsoever in saying such a pleasant name.

She opened her eyes and his sand left her face. It was time to leave.

"Until my shadow leads me once again to your sand, Kazekage…"

And with those last words, she disappeared with a puff of smoke, leaving a satisfied yet sad Gaara to wait for her return.

To wait for the day they both understood what "love" truly was.

* * *

**May: **There it is! A Gaara X OOC fanfic! How was it? It sucked right? It's hard! What did you want me to do? The sappy, "I love you", "I love you too" ending??? Not in this lifetime amigos!!! Hehe… anyways, I liked doing it since it was a very big challenge for me to try to write Gaara as in character as I can… I hope I have succeeded. I would like to thank my sister for listening to me every time I read a chapter to her and for telling me if the story was going well or not… THANKS!

I shall remind you all that this is dedicated to Naveah, one of my best friends… EVIL PERSON!!! . I don't care about what you guys think. Everyone has a different opinion so, it's okay. What matters is if you, Nav liked it or not. I hope it was okay at least . Tell me what you think if what you're going to say is going to keep my alive… Nyaa!

See you in school!

Take care everyone, and thanks for reading!

-opens "word" and starts liu-san's fanfic-


End file.
